Last Wish
by Suika Severin
Summary: Sein altes Leben würde heute zu Ende gehen und sein Neues? ... Severus im Warteraum vor der Hinrichtung


Das ist ein kleiner Einteiler den ich zur Feier meines 50. Mitglieds meiner Y-Group geschrieben hab. Ist "etwas" traurig, aber ich finde er hat doch (irgendwie) ein Happy End

Last Wish

Severus saß nervös auf einer der harten Bänke des Ministeriums. Die Finger verschränkt und die Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt, den Blick starr auf den Steinboden gerichtet. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Er konnte den Blick des Aurors einige Meter neben ihm förmlich spüren. Die Verachtung und der Hass der gegen ihn gerichtet war.

Das würde sich wohl auch nie ändern. Selbst jetzt, wenige Wochen nach dem Ende des Krieges wurde Severus mit Argwohn betrachtet. Was auch nicht unbedingt dadurch verbessert wurde was der Tagesprophet eine Sonderausgabe über seine Heldentaten herausgebracht hatte. Die wenigsten sahen die Morde, Vergewaltigungen und Folterungen als Heldentaten an. Severus am wenigsten. Natürlich war es alles geschehen damit die Seite des Lichtes gewann, aber war der Preis dafür nicht zu hoch gewesen?

Etwas bewegte sich neben ihm. Der Auror der ihn bewacht hatte, hatte auf ein Klopfen hin die Tür geöffnet. Ein anderer Auror flüstete ihm etwas ins Ohr und verschwand dann wieder, die Tür offen lassend. Severus wandte sich seinem "Bodyguard" zu, einen fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Dieser nickte und es schien eine Spur von Mitleid in seinem Blick als er sprach. "Mr. Snape, es ist soweit. Bitte folgen sie mir." Damit wandte er sich um und ging hinaus aus dem dunklen Warteraum in einen nicht weniger unfreundlichen Gang, wissend das ihm der Tränkemeister folgen würde.

Es waren nur knappe zwanzig Meter bis zu ihrem Ziel. Doch es kamen Severus wie hundert Meilen vor.

Der Auror öffnete ihm stumm die Türe. Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug trat der Schwarzhaarige in den mit Ministeriumsangestellten gefüllten Saal.

Dem Saal in dem die Todesstrafen vollzogen wurden.

Alle Blicke wandten sich ihm zu als er den Gang zur Mitte des Raumes entlang schritt und dort auf einem erstaunlich bequemen Stuhl Platz nahm. Es war ihm unzählige Male erklärt worden. Der gesamte Ablauf wurde ihm immer und immer wieder veranschaulicht. Inzwischen träumte er sogar schon davon.

Aber vielleicht hätte das nach dem heutigen Tag auch ein Ende. Er wusste nicht was danach kommen würde... aber vielleicht würde er auch endlich seinen Frieden finden.

Dann öffnete sich eine Seitentüre und drei Auroren kamen zusammen mit IHM herein. Dem Grund warum Severus hier war.

Lucius war nicht weniger schön als das letzte Mal als Severus ihn gesehen hatte. Mager, ja. Aber wer wäre das nicht nach zwei Jahren in Askaban, einem Ausbruch aus diesem und einer erneuten Gefangennahme. Die silberblauen Augen waren trotzdem klar, intelligent und wie wahrscheinlich nur Severus sehen konnte, der den Mann seit seiner Kindheit kannte, ängstlich. Lucius Malfoy hatte Angst vor dem was in den nächsten Minuten geschehen würde.

Der Blonde wurde ihm gegenüber auf einen weit weniger bequemen Stuhl gesetzt. Die drei Auroren an seiner Seite. Der Minister stand auf, neben sich einen verhüllten Zauberer, der wohl das Urteil vollstrecken würde.

"Wir kommen zur Anklageverlesung und Urteilsvollstreckung gegen Lucius Dominus Malfoy. Die Anklage lautet wie folgt:

-achzehnfache Folterung von Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen

-Anhängerschaft des dunklen Lordes

-vierundzwanzig Morde in dessen Auftrag an Muggeln und Zauberern

-mehrfacher Gebrauch des Cruciatus und des Todesfluches

-Ausbruch aus Askaban

-Kampf auf der Seite des dunklen Lords im letzten Kampf

Der Angeklagte hat sich zu all diesen Vorwürfen unter Veritasserum schuldig bekannt. Schuldmindernd wirkt sich folgendes aus:

-Verschonung des Spions Severus Snape während des Endkampfes und Kapitulation vor dem Tode des dunklen Lords"

Severus schnaubte leise. Wie simpel sich das anhörte. Und doch war es so schwerwiegend. Er konnte sich an die wenigen Minuten erinnern die den Blonden hierher gebracht hatten...

_Rückblick in den Endkampf_

_Severus lag schwer atmend auf dem mit Blut durchtränkten Boden, einen Zauberstab an seiner Kehle. Ein Mann, wie er selbst im Gewand eines Todessers kniete über ihm. Severus wusste dass er jetzt sterben würde. Man verriet nicht einfach den dunklen Lord indem man die Männer aus den eigenen Reihen verfluchte. Ein Pech das ihn dieser Todesser dabei erwischt hatte. Von der Seite des Lichtes hatte er nichts zu befürchten gehabt, Potter hatte einen Zauber über ihn gesprochen der ihn in den Augen der Auroren und Ordensmitglieder als Freund kennzeichnete. _

_Severus hielt den Atem an als ihm die Maske vom Gesicht gerissen wurde. Er rechnete mit allem, aber nicht mit dem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen und einer bekannten Stimme und einst geliebten Stimme. Und vor allem nicht damit das der Todesser sich die Maske vom Gesicht zog. "Severus... bitte nicht... Bitte sag mir nicht das du der Verräter bist!" selten hatte der Schwarzhaarige so viel Schmerz in der Stimme seines ehemaligen Liebhabers gehört. Er nickte stumm, das Zittern des Zauberstabes in Lucius Hand spürend. _

_"Ist das der Grund? Hast du mich deshalb verlassen?" die Frage war leise, gequält und wieder konnte Severus nur nicken. Was hätte er denn sagen sollen? Er schuldete dem Mann eine ehrliche Antwort. Was dann passierte war etwas das der Tränkemeister nie erwartet hätte. Der Stab verschwand von seiner Kehle und wurde zusammen mit seinem eigenen in seine rechte Hand gelegt, während sein Gegner sich neben ihn auf den Boden sinken ließ und einfach... aufgab. Kaum vernehmlich war die Stimme des sonst so stolzen Mannes als er sprach. "Dann war alles umsonst."_

_Ende Rückblick_

Severus seufzte leise. Er hatte den völlig teilnahmslosen Lucius ins Ministerium gebracht, wo dieser sich offiziell ergeben hatte. Kurz darauf hatte Potter den dunklen Lord besiegt und den Krieg beendet. Alle Todesser wurden zum Kuss des Dementoren verurteilt, nur einer nicht. Nur ein Todesser hatte sich rechtzeitig ergeben. Und das obwohl er keinen Grund dafür gehabt hatte, so die Meinung der Richter. Die Urteilsverkündung heute war nur eine Formalität. Alle Beteiligten waren bereits über dieses informiert worden.

Lucius Malfoy würde heute sterben.

Sein Aufgeben hatte ihm den Kuss des Dementors erspart. Ihm würde ein schneller, schmerzloser Tod gewährt. Und ein letzter Wunsch.

Das war der Grund warum Severus anwesend war.

"Hiermit verkünde ich das Urteil. Lucius Dominus Malfoy wird hiermit zum Tode durch den Avada Kedavra verurteilt. Sein letzter Wunsch wurde ihm gewährt." Damit setzte sich der Minister und der ausführende Auror stand auf. Severus und Lucius taten es ihm gleich. Die drei Wachen traten zurück. Graue Augen sahen in seine und Severus nickte. Das war alles was der einst so starke Mann als Aufforderung brauchte. Lucius trat zu ihm und schmiegte sich vorsichtig an ihn. Sein Gesicht an Severus Hals verborgen, die Hände auf dessen Brust gelegt stand er da. Sanft, beruhigend, legte der Tränkemeister seine Arme um seinen ehemaligen Geliebten und dieser entspannte sich zusehens.

"Danke. Danke Severus." murmelte er leise, nur für die beiden verständlich. Der Auror ging in Position und Severus schloss die Augen. "Ich liebe dich" wurde ihm noch zugeflüstert bevor ein grelles grünes Licht den Raum erhellte und der magere Körper ins Severus Armen in sich zusammen sackte und von diesem vorsichtig auf den Boden gelegt wurde.

Lucius hatte seinen letzten Wunsch bekommen. Er war in Severus Snapes Armen gestorben.

Severus war wie in Trance als er zurück in den Warteraum geführt wurde. Er hatte mitbekommen das er in Kürze abgeholt und nach Hause gebracht werden würde. Stumm, in der gleichen Position wie vor knapp einer viertel Stunde saß er da und starrte vor sich hin.

Es war vorbei.

Sein altes Leben war vorüber.

Eine sanfte Hand an seiner Wange ließ ihn aufblicken. Grüne Augen sahen ihn besorgt an und er zog den jungen Mann dem sie gehörten in eine feste Umarmung.

"Komm, gehen wir heim. Es ist vorbei." flüsterte ihm der Retter der Zaubererwelt zu.

Und küsste ihn.

Severus lächelte leicht. Nahm die rechte Hand des Grünäugigen, an der wie an der seinen ein goldener Ring glitzerte und trat hinaus in den Gang. In den Fahrstuhl nach oben. In das Licht der Sonne.

Ja es war vorbei. Seine Vergangenheit war vorüber. Nun konnte die Zukunft beginnen.

Die Zukunft mit seiner Liebe, seinem Ehemann.

Seine Zukunft mit Harry.

Ende

... Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet? Böööööötttteeeee

SS


End file.
